Deals and Winning
by Lerysakon
Summary: -One Shot- One thing that Aomine Daiki had always been used to was winning. So, being so confident in attaining victory, he made a bet with Kuroko Tetsuya before the match between Seirin and Touou.


**Summary: One thing that Aomine Daiki had always been used to was winning. So, being so confident in attaining victory, he made a bet with Kuroko Tetsuya before the match between Seirin and Touou. **

**Pairing: Aomine Daiki X Kuroko Tetsuya; hint of GOM X Kuroko**

**A/N: This is just a random idea that came to mind… so, haha, I hope you like it. There is a reason as to why it is placed in the 'Humor' category XD.**

* * *

**~Deals and Winning~**

One thing that Aomine Daiki had always been used to was winning. He won in almost everything he set his mind to (except academics because he really can't be bothered by them). He had confidence in his abilities to gain victory over any opponent (well, maybe excluding Akashi Seijuuro because the ex-Teiko captain was far too scary for him to even _consider_ challenging).

So why was he there, leaning against the wall outside the stadium, replaying in his mind the loss of Touou against Seirin?

_Damn it!_ Aomine gritted his teeth.

Sure, he was upset about losing – who wouldn't be? But, honestly speaking, that wasn't the thing that really dismayed him.

He closed his eyes and thought about that night he encountered Tetsu outside that _ryokan_.

**~ooo~OoOoO~ooo~**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Aomine was irritated. He was practically stomping throughout the place as he impatiently waited for his team to get out of the hot spring._

_He did not appreciate that annoying Kagami butting into his and Tetsu's conversation. The idiot really pissed him off. Why would Tetsu choose such an irritating and weak light? That moron couldn't possibly rouse even just a percentage of his former shadow's potential. Not the way he himself can. Tetsu was better off with him than with that weakling. _

"_Tche!" Aomine spat as he crushed the can in his grip and threw it viciously into the nearby trash bin. The sound of metal echoed throughout the silent area. _

"_It isn't nice to destroy public property, Aomine-kun." _

_It was a good thing Aomine already knew how to rein in his shock (since he had to force himself to get used to his partner's antics during their Teikou days), else he would've probably jumped about a feet into the air. With his hand on his throbbing chest, Aomine turned around to find Kuroko sitting on a nearby bench, drinking the beverage he had given him earlier._

"_Damn it, Tetsu. When did you get there?"_

_Kuroko simply looked back at him with his usual blank expression. "I was here the whole time."_

_Aomine let out a groan. This guy was going to be the death of him. If there was anything that would cause his early demise, it would be a heart attack triggered by Kuroko Tetsuya. _

_Whilst running his fingers through his hair, as if trying to brush off the awkwardness of the situation, Aomine approached Kuroko and sat right beside him. Silence engulfed the former partners while they immersed themselves in their respective thoughts._

_Aomine would never admit it out loud – heck he might have not realized it himself – but he savored this. Despite the awkward hush between them, Aomine enjoyed being just there with Tetsu. It was reminiscent of their Teikou days wherein the two of them spent almost every time of day in each other's company. They didn't even have to speak as they were able to understand each other even without the use of words._

"_Aomine-kun." Kuroko suddenly voiced out._

_Aomine's only reply was a dragged out "Hm?" _

_A few seconds passed before Kuroko finally continued. "What did you want to tell me?"_

_The tanned man's lips quirked up ever-so-slightly. Leave it to Tetsu to read him like an open book. "What makes you think I was going to tell you anything?"_

"_Aomine-kun is wearing the expression that is a mix of indecisiveness and determination." Kuroko glanced at the ace through the corner of his eyes. "Aomine-kun often has that expression when he wants to say something that might not be taken well."_

_Aomine held back the chuckle that wanted to escape his lips. The extent of Kuroko's knowledge regarding his behavior and way of thinking often irked the taller male (not that he should talk since he knew Tetsu to a similar extent). But, at the same time, it gave him this weird feeling of delight knowing that this guy beside him paid enough attention to be able to gauge his mannerisms. He liked that – the fact that Tetsu paid attention to him._

_He felt rather than saw his companion's unnerving gaze completely focus on him. Aomine kept his eyes forward, not daring to meet those azure orbs that could captivate anyone who took the time to glance at them (not that he did that often! Of course not…) _

"_Aomine-kun?" Kuroko spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts (that were definitely not about the entrancing blue ey—snap out of it, Ahomine!)_

"_Come to Touou with me, Tetsu."_

_Silence reigned following that statement. Aomine chanced a glance at Kuroko from the corner of his eyes. As expected, there was not an ounce of emotion on the smaller boy's face; however, Aomine could tell that Kuroko had been expecting such an offer from him._

"_I'm afraid I would have to refuse your request." _

_Aomine's hands clenched into fists. "Why?" _

_Kuroko smiled slightly. "Because I made a promise to Kagami-kun. That I would help him defeat the Generation of Miracles."_

"_Why are you so damn set on beating all of us?" the taller of the two suddenly cried out._

_The small smile on Kuroko's face faded and he gave Aomine a glance that the ace couldn't quite decipher. There was an emotion there that Aomine couldn't place, yet he knew that it was solely directed at him. What was it? What was with that look all of a sudden?_

"_I apologize, but that is a question I refuse to answer."_

_This caused anger to surge through Aomine's veins. He wanted to punch something (preferably the face of that Bakagami). But then, an idea came to mind. Slowly, a smirk made its way onto his lips. "Let's have a deal then, Tetsu."_

_Despite the emotionless look on Kuroko's face, Aomine could still sense the other's wariness. "What kind of deal, Aomine-kun?"_

_His smirk widened. "If you're able to beat me, I'll do anything you want for a whole week as well as pay for your vanilla milkshakes." The taller teen knew how good that offer was – if Murasakibara was to snacks, Tetsu was to vanilla milkshakes. Simple analogy really – damn, he was a genius._

_Kuroko seemed to be considering this deal, mulling over its ups-and-downs. "And if you were to win?" Despite the question, Aomine was well aware that his former partner already knew the answer to it._

"_If I were to win..." Aomine paused for dramatic effect – relishing in the sheer brilliance of his scheme. "…You'll transfer to Touou."_

_Kuroko stared at him for a while – which somewhat unnerved the receiver of said stare (and no, the stare wasn't inciting some kind of weird reaction from him… is it really possible for stomach's to fli—damn it, Aomine, focus!)_

"_Very well." The teal-haired boy finally spoke while standing up. "I accept this arrangement." He said as he offered a hand to shake._

"_Heh, start arranging those transfer papers, Tetsu." Aomine declared as he took the proffered hand._

"_Please don't get ahead of yourself, Aomine-kun. It might be you who should be making arrangements regarding the expenses for my milkshakes."_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

**~ooo~OoOoO~ooo~**

Tche! He had intended to win the game and, consequently, that bet.

What really had him frustrated at the moment was the fact that he wasn't able to take _his_ Tetsu back.

_Damn it, Tetsu. Do you hate me that much?_ He mentally asked while recalling that fierce expression Kuroko had during the whole game.

"Oi! Get that thing away from me! Kuroko, you bastard!"

That snapped Aomine out of his contemplation. His eyes searched for the source to find Seirin laughing at the sight in front of them. The subject of his thoughts (aka Tetsu) was holding out a small puppy towards a _cowering_ Kagami, who was already shouting curses at the other by this point.

Normally, Aomine would've also found this amusing. (Seriously, a guy _that_ big was afraid of something that didn't even reach his knees?) But, the blue-haired teen really couldn't find it in him to be entertained by said spectacle.

Because something about the scene really irked the ace.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't hate Kagami anymore – not after the challenge he had put up during that game. Aomine finally had a rival that could push him to unleash his skills – that was definitely okay with him. However, this… this… familiarity the guy had with Tetsu was _absolutely not okay._ He didn't hate Kagami anymore but – _damn it_ – stop being so overly-friendly with Tetsu!

Something had to be done!

Before Aomine could stop himself, he had already pushed away from the wall and walked towards the group.

**~ooo~OoOoO~ooo~**

Seirin's laughter instantly ceased when they caught sight of a certain tanned player approaching their team. They eyed him warily as he neared the duo with a determined look on his face.

Noticing the presence of Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya's attention was instantly diverted from his current partner to his former one.

"Aomine-kun."

Kagami Taiga froze for a second before whirling around to glare at his rival. "What are you doing here?"

The blue-haired teen met the redhead's stare with a fierce look of his own. Kagami would never admit it, but the intensity in those midnight-blue eyes sent chills down his spine. It was as if he was being told to back the hell off. He resisted the urge to succumb to the silent threat.

However, their glaring contest was broken when a pale hand rested on Kagami's arm in a placating gesture. Before Kagami turned to look at the hand's owner, he could've sworn that the gaze trained on him sharpened even more, as if it was trying to murder him by its sheer force.

Truthfully, if looks could indeed kill, Kagami Taiga would've dropped dead then and there.

Kuroko gave Kagami a look, assuring him that he would handle this on his own. Respecting his Shadow's request, the power-player reluctantly stepped to the side, giving the two former teammates some space.

Seirin watched the upcoming confrontation with anticipation, unabashedly curious as to what it was all about.

"Is there something you need, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko inquired as he gently placed Nigou on the ground.

Honestly, Aomine really didn't know why he came over. All he thought of was the extraction of Kagami's presence from Tetsu. Now that he was partly successful, what was he supposed to say? To Tetsu nonetheless.

"Uh…" _Oh, very intelligent answer, Ahomine._

"If this is about the deal I made with Aomine-kun then there is no need to worry. I won't take advantage of it."

The members of Seirin looked to each other, silently asking if any of them had any idea about the 'deal' Kuroko mentioned. All they got from each other were equally baffled expressions.

"Well, it's… uh… not that really…" Aomine mentally cursed himself for his lack of eloquence.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side (which definitely did _not_ make him cute). "Then what is it, Aomine-kun. Please don't dawdle; it's rude to keep my upperclassmen waiting."

The said upperclassmen either sweatdropped or face-palmed at the blunt statement.

"See Tetsu… well… I… um… stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what, Aomine-kun?"

"Like… like… that!" Aomine answered while gesturing vaguely at Kuroko's innocent face.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Do something with your face!"

"That is impossible as I was born with it."

"I didn't mean that!"

"Then what did you mean by it?"

"Tetsu! You're not making this any easier!"

Aida Riko watched the interaction with an expression of wanting to both laugh and yell at them to just get to the point. The rest of the team mirrored this as well.

"We've already veered off topic long enough, Aomine-kun. What did you come here for?"

"Well, that's… that's… damn it!" He suddenly yelled the last part and grabbed hold of the front of Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko's team moved to defend their fragile-looking player but was instantly rooted in their tracks when Touou's ace bent down and proceeded to crash his lips into Kuroko's. Their eyes widened even further when Aomine tangled his other hand into the other's hair, as if pulling him even closer to deepen the kiss.

A few seconds passed before Aomine finally pulled away. He slowly let go of his former partner's shirt. His fingers lingered a bit before he retracted his arm. His eyes darted away, refusing to meet Kuroko's gaze.

Why didn't Tetsu react? He didn't kiss back but he didn't exactly push him away. So, how was he supposed to take that? Was that a good thing? Maybe he had been too shocked to react? Should he interpret that po—

"What… the… hell…" that simple statement jarred him from his thoughts. _Wait a minute… that voice…_

Aomine looked to the side to find his own team not too far from them. He almost let out a sigh of relief when he didn't find Momoi Satsuki among the group. But his relief was short-lived once he remembered that they've seen him kiss his former teammate.

Wakamatsu Kosuke, the one who had spoken earlier, was pointing a finger at them with his mouth wide agape. Sakurai Ryo's whole face resembled a tomato and he looked like he was seconds away from fainting in shock.

"Oh my…" Imayoshi Shoichi trailed off. It seemed that – despite his ever-present smile – even _he_ didn't know how to react.

Aomine cursed under his breath. Not wanting to face humiliation any further, he turned his back on Kuroko and started to stomp off, refusing to glance anywhere else but forward. He was sure that Seirin was also mirroring his teammate's expressions. He better take advantage of their shock now and leave.

Nothing was going to stop him from getting the heck out of there.

"Aomine-kun…" Well, okay, there was that. But how was he supposed to say no to Tetsu? "… Nine o'clock at the park this Saturday. Please don't be late."

"Wait a minute, what are-" Aomine didn't get to finish his sentence because the moment he had turned around, Kuroko had already left.

What the hell? Didn't Tetsu just say that he wouldn't take advantage of the deal? Then what was he doing now? With the tone he had used, it was definitely an order! What the hell was up with Tetsu asking him out then disapp—wait a minute, back up… did Tetsu just ask him out on a _date_?

Aomine mentally repeated Kuroko's words in his head. Slowly, a grin started to form on his lips as realization finally dawned on him.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to sense the danger that was about to befall him.

"Dai-chaaaan~" A feminine voice echoed throughout the silent area. Everyone shifted their attention towards the source to find Momoi Satsuki smiling ever-so-sweetly at her childhood friend. "There you are, _Dai-chan_~ I've been looking for you."

Shivers ran up Aomine's spine as he detected the venom that laced her tone. Crap, he was going to get injured soon.

With that thought in mind, Aomine gulped and took a step back… just in time to avoid several objects that whizzed by only millimeters from his face – cutting off small strands of his hair – and imbedding themselves into the tree beside him. The teen gulped once again as he identified what the objects were: a mechanical pencil, a cutter, and a pair of _red_ _scissors_. Slowly, Aomine glanced to where they came from.

Shit, forget being injured soon…

"Daiki."

… He was going to die through the most painful method possible.

"It seems that we have much to talk about." Akashi Seijuuro drawled with a malicious smirk on his lips and an evil glint in his mismatched eyes.

"Foul, Aominecchi! Foul!" Kise Ryouta yelled from right beside Akashi. He was trying to glare at Aomine, yet the image was ruined by the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Mine-chin is so sly." Murasakibara Atsushi commented in the midst of munching his snacks. At first glance, one would think that he didn't care about the situation. But, if anyone took a look at his hands, they would've noticed it tightening around the bag of chips.

"It seems that your luck for the day has just run out." Midorima Shintarou announced as he adjusted his glasses. Some inwardly shivered as they momentarily caught sight of the sharp green eyes directed at the tanned teen.

Aomine couldn't help but agree with Midorima regarding his luck when he also noticed the other teams behind his former teammates. Judging by their astonished expressions, it was obvious that they had witnessed the scene earlier.

"Whoa, that was some kiss, huh Shin-chan?"

"Shut up, Takao."

Takao Kazunari stared at Aomine. "I think you should start running. Shin-chan and your other friends are pretty pissed."

The blue-haired ace glared at the guy. He didn't need to be told that.

"Atsushi…" Akashi started. Anticipating his next words, Aomine pivoted to the opposite direction and ran away like his life depended on it (which, in this case, it kind of did). "… Catch him."

Murasakibara nodded and handed over a plastic bag full of snacks to Himuro Tatsuya. "Hold this, Muro-chin." He said before doing as he was told and running after Aomine.

"Ah, Aominecchi! Come back here!" Kise yelled and sprinted off to help Murasakibara in capturing the ace as well.

Akashi glanced at his remaining companions. "Come, Shintarou, Satsuki. We'll be taking a different route." He announced before quickly going off to another direction with Midorima and Momoi not far behind.

The remaining people looked at each other, as if inquiring as to how the situation quickly escalated into that.

"That was weird, huh, Kagami." Koganei Shinji spoke, yet did not receive a reply. He glanced to where Kagami was supposed to be, only to find him not there. "Eh? Kagami?"

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Kagami Taiga yelled as he ran down the path Murasakibara and Kise took.

**~ooo~OoOoO~ooo~**

Aomine Daiki had never feared for his life until the current situation.

Crap, he was going to face some consequences once his former teammates got a hold of him. He shivered at the thought of what they – especially Akashi – had planned for him.

He was about to turn a corner when a hand shot out from the nearby alleyway and pulled him in.

He let out a grunt as his back hit the concrete wall, which made the hand come up and cover his mouth and muffle his voice. Aomine was in the process of shouting at the unknown person but his words soon died in his throat as he caught sight of familiar teal hair.

Kuroko Tetsuya was gazing up at him with a finger on his lips, gesturing for him to remain silent.

They stood in that narrow passage with mere centimeters separating their bodies. Kuroko's azure eyes were trained on the alley's entryway whilst Aomine's midnight-blue one's were trained solely on Kuroko. He was too focused on his companion that he didn't notice his three chasers run past the alley.

"They're gone now, Aomine-kun." Kuroko announced and returned his gaze to the other to find him in a slightly dazed state. "Aomine-kun?"

Aomine smirked.

One of his arms snaked around Kuroko's waist and pulled him flush against his body while his unoccupied hand made its way towards the nape of the shorter boy.

Kuroko simply stared at him impassively; yet, Aomine could detect the small – almost imperceptible – smile on his lips. This caused the taller man's smirk to widen even further.

Heh, who cares about those bastards? Who cares about those stupid consequences? He finally had Tetsu. And he was not about to let him go again.

Slowly, his lips descended onto Kuroko's again, but this time, the other was prepared. And, this time, the teal-haired boy clutched onto the fabric of his shirt and – to Aomine's utter pleasure – finally responded.

Heh, in a way, he still ended up being a winner.

**[~ooo~OMAKE~ooo~]**

_._

_._

_._

"_Daiki, it will do you well to release Tetsuya."_

_Shit._

* * *

**A/N: Haha, sorry, I couldn't help but add that last part. XD**


End file.
